


Trimorphe

by avani



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate, in her own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trimorphe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikibug13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/gifts).



I lit the way. 

I had to, of course--poor Demeter has never had the best sight at the best of times, and least of all when blinded by mother-love. I guided her along the crossroads and I led her to those who could bring her succor. I gave her Trileptomes to soothe the ache in her womb and I let her be. My powers can only do so much. But at the end of it, when Demeter found herself with only half a daughter for half a year (the other half, her heart, having been left behind in Hades), she declared herself content nevertheless. 

Persephone thanked me for it later, and it was worth it. Goddesses in your debt are never something to sneeze at, and least of all when they're as gracious and golden as Kore of the world above. 

"I was only doing what I could," I told her piously, and she smiled. 

"Kind-hearted Hecate," she said, and that became my name. 

***

I lit the way. 

I had to, of course--poor Hermes is so accustomed to walking down to the Underworld with souls, he hasn't any idea what to do when bringing one _out_. Particularly when the soul in question is plainly reluctant. I stopped him as he prepared himself for the latest round of arguments with Persephone, and I led him to the gardens she loved so. I placed the half-eaten pomegranate in his hand and I let him be. My powers can only do so much. But at the end of it, when Hermes found himself in favor with Zeus for negotiating a compromise favorable to all parties (by which I mean it was equally unpopular with all parties), he declared himself content nevertheless. 

Persephone thanked me for it later, and it was worth it. Women in your debt are never anything to take lightly, and least of all when they're as wise and winsome as Kore of the world above. 

"I was only doing what I could," I told her smugly, and she smiled. 

"Gate-keeping Hecate," she said, and that became my name. 

***

I lit the way. 

I had to, of course--poor Hades values his kingdom so little, he sees no need for it to have the basic necessities, least of all a woman to sit enthroned beside him and rule with an iron hand. I lured him to the meadows where he saw that laughing girl at play and I watched his dark eyes drink her in. I opened the gates of the underworld before his chariot and his steeds and I let him be. My powers can only do so much. But at the end of it, when Hades found himself besotted with his beautiful bride (and she as enraptured with land and ruler alike), he declared himself content nevertheless. 

Persephone thanked me for it later, and it was worth it. Queens in your debt are never anything to disregard, and least of all when they're as quiet and cruel as Kore of the world above. 

"I was only doing what I could," I told her honestly, and she smiled. 

"Far-reaching Hecate," she said, and that became my name.


End file.
